


The Last Supper

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Moving Day [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Miraculous Fandom Week<br/>- Family</p><p>Adrien and Gabriel sit down for one last dinner before the big move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Supper

Adrien sat down at the long table in the dining hall. He was perhaps a bit early for dinner, but he took the time to look around the room. It wasn't like he was never going to sit here again, but still it felt momentous. 

Movement caught his eye and he saw his father walk in, tablet in hand. His father looked up from his work, and tucked the tablet under his arm. Over the years Gabriel had made an effort to be more present. It was these efforts that were repairing a relationship that was almost destroyed. 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Gabriel asked as he sat down. 

Adrien gave it some thought. One thing that would not change is his desire for his father to understand him, and clear communication was the key to that. "Maybe a little. It's mixed with excitement."

His father nodded as though the answer was to be expected. "This is an exciting time for you," he stated even as their meal was being served. "However do remember that with new freedom means new responsibilities."

Adrien tried not to sigh as he picked up his fork. This was not the first time his father had said those words. Ever since he brought up moving it had been a constant theme from his father. He had been nervous bringing it up, but he'd already succeeded in telling his father which school he wanted to go to. Adrien was adamant in staying in Paris. He was sure everyone had the same impression as to why he wanted to stay. They weren't exactly wrong, but they weren't correct either. 

"And come home once in a while for dinner. You're mother would like it."

Adrien did a double take. He hadn't expected those words from his father or the faint uncomfortable look his father had. Gabriel spoke of what his mother wanted, but Adrien suspected his mother wasn't the only one that wanted to see him at the table from time to time. "Of course."

Adrien had spent the whole day with his mother, but when dinner rolled around she insisted her boys spend the meal alone together. He was starting to understand why. Adrien's relationship with his father was better, but the fissures from the time she was gone would never be completely healed. Still though Adrien kept meeting his father half way and hadn't been disappointed in a long time. 

"I think," Adrien said after a long, but not uncomfortable, silence as they ate. "This is going to be good. Me moving out."

It was not an illusion. Adrien saw his father smile. "I believe you are right son. You've grown into an exceptional young man and you will learn a lot living on your own."

Adrien felt himself warm with pride. His father's praise was still few and far between. Even with his reluctant agreement that Adrien moving was not some complete and horrible idea, he had had many resignations. Where Adrien's concern was location, Gabriel's was security. Where he was unconcerned about size, his father had an itemized list of all the basics Adrien would need, let alone more personal things. 

In the end, Adrien found most of the things his father insisted on were less stifling than he suspected and more often than not practical. This isn't to say they didn't have arguments or that he didn't end up complaining to his mother about his father's actions. The overall picture though was not the overbearing parenting he'd once knew, but a cautious, yet more understanding tutorage on what he was going to need at this stage in life. 

His father asked him when the furniture company and the movers were to arrive, even though Adrien suspected his father had the schedule on the tablet sitting beside him. Still he answered, going into details about how he suspected the day to go, baring any unforeseen circumstances. His father made a face, he did not like the unforeseen, but Adrien as a master at it at this point, even if his father did not know it. 

As dinner wrapped up, his father had one last thing to say. "You might be moving out, but don't hesitate to call if you need advice or help. We're family after all."

They were family but more importantly they acted like family.


End file.
